


Miracle

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [42]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catherine's a little sad, Cussing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, but uh oh here comes Anne, doing Anne things, making her smile, work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: All her life Catherine has known one thing to be trueMiracles don't existIt's just a fact
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Miracle

All her life Catherine has known one thing to be true.

_Miracles don't exist._

It's just a fact.

No, you can't rely on some star to give you what you want, you need to take it, to earn it. Otherwise you're just a kid relying on a rock, because it isn't even an actual star, to give you what you want.

Catherine stands firm in her opinion, not believing a word of whatever this motivational speaker is spouting at her. All she knows is whatever he's talking about is complete and utter nonsense. At the end she doesn't clap with her co-workers, instead she swivels and goes back to work. She knows people are giving her dirty looks for not clapping, but she isn't there to make friends. She's there to make money, to do her job, to make a career.

Catherine eats alone, due to her antisocial behavior and occasional rudeness.

She doesn't think she's rude, she's just telling the truth. Some people just can't handle it, because it hurts for them to realize just how stupid they've been. Some girls talk on the phone with their best friends for hours, talking about what they wished would happen.

Catherine spent hours doing her work and making it happen.

__________________

There's a new girl, and for some unexplained reason her boss wants Catherine to show her around. Doesn't make sense at all, but she does it anyways because she was told to.

The girl is a handful and Catherine has a fleeting thought of leaving her at a random place so she can be lost for a few hours. But she would probably get in a lot of trouble for it.

Catherine is annoyed with her until someone walks by and says it's a miracle that Catherine hasn't throttled her.

_"Miracles don't exist."_

Catherine whipped around to face the girl, who she had learned was quite the smiler. She was sneering at the man, and Catherine isn't sure what pissed her off more in his statement.

The guy stumbled back before sneering back at her.

"You two are perfect for each other, neither of you can take a damn joke."

The girl rolls her eyes, and Catherine feels a strange emotion wash over her at the sight of it.

"What's your name again?"

"Anne, Anne Boleyn."

_________________

Anne quickly breaches all of Catherine's walls and becomes her friend.

Her only friend admittedly.

They eat lunch together and bitch about their co-workers. Catherine hates to admit it, but having a friend does help her get through the day. Even if it's causing her to not do her work and talk to her instead sometimes.

__________________

Right on schedule Henry shows up and tries to hit on Catherine.

And just like normal she shoots him down in the most embarrassing way possible. It's at this point he notices Anne, who looked like she didn't quite know what to do.

He asked her out on a date, and Anne stilled.

Catherine started laughing when she called him an ugly fat fuck.

__________________

Catherine's beginning to realize that a lot of the things she thought to be true weren't so.

Having a friend made Catherine's life brighter, and better.

Sometimes you don't have to rely completely on yourself.

She learned the last one only a week ago, when she forgot to turn in a report that was due that day, and was meant to be sent to a town that's about three hours away. She couldn't even do it herself because she had a meeting to get to in fifteen minutes. That's when Anne showed up and demanded that Catherine hand it over. She took it and drove it all the way over and drove back.

For Catherine.

When Catherine asked her why she would to that for her she said -

"What are friends for?"

___________________

Catherine's life was simple before.

Wake up, go to work, work, eat lunch, work again, go home, eat, sleep, repeat.

But it was also _boring_ , and grey.

Now her life is admittedly complicated now.

Wake up, go to work, talk (to Anne), work, talk (to Anne again), eat lunch (with Anne), multitask with work and playing online scrabble (with Anne), go home, depending on the day go for drinks (with Anne), sleep, repeat.

And it's _fun_ , and bright, with so many colors.

Slowly Catherine branches out and makes more friends, and then she introduces them to Anne. And suddenly she has game night with them every week, suddenly she's in a very chaotic group chat that spams a lot (that's definitely Anne), suddenly she's on her phone a lot more and hiding the fact that she is because she's supposed to be working, suddenly she's being invited to trips, and adult sleepovers. Suddenly Catherine starts coming to work with a smile.

But one thing still remains unchanged in her mind.

_Miracles don't exist._

_________________

It takes Catherine about way too long to realize she has a crush on her first friend.

It also takes too long for her to act on that feeling.

But when Anne smiles at her and says that, _yes, she'll go out with her_ , Catherine grins so wide that her face hurts.

__________________

It only gets better from there, because soon they go on that first date, and it goes so well that there's a second, and a third, and a fourth, and a fifth, and then suddenly she doesn't know what number they're at.

Anne leans her head on Catherine's shoulder as they walk.

Catherine's stomach is doing flips because she can feel how tonight is different.

Tonight is the next step.

It's been _burning_ in her veins, the urge to _hold_ Anne, to _see_ her. She wants to _feel_ her underneath her, she wants to kiss her _breathless_ , she wants to wake up the next morning with her in _her bed_.

And the next morning she does.

____________________

It turns into a habit.

To the point where Anne is basically living in Catherine's apartment.

So it's kind of a joke when Catherine officially gives her a key and asks her to move in.

_____________________

Still Catherine _refuses_ to believe in miracles, even after all that.

_____________________

A year has gone by since they officially moved in together and Catherine is so _smitten_ with Anne that she feels like the years flashed by. Anne feels the same (definitely smitten with Catherine) and they take the day off for their anniversary.

Catherine takes Anne out to the nicest place that she possibly could, and when it's over and they're taking their heels off she asks the question.

_The big question._

It's the first time that one word makes her so _blindly_ happy.

______________________

It's only on their wedding day that Catherine finally revises her last standing belief.

Anne walks down the aisle, her wedding dress fitting her perfectly and looking like an actual goddess. When she reaches Catherine (Catalina to Anne) she grins and Catherine returns the expression.

Anne's vows are short but true.

"I love you, and that's all that really matters."

Catherine originally had a completely different speech, but was suddenly overtaken by the urge to be spontaneous.

She looked at her card and tore it up in front of everyone, surprising them.

" As you can see I had a planned speech, and I just tore it up because _we_ weren't planned. By some chance my boss decided that the most standoffish person in the office should be the one to show you around, and I won't lie. I almost left you so you could wander until someone helped you. When I was little my sister would always wish on a star, well this annoyed the shit out of my father so he told her that wishing would get you nowhere. And he was right, unfortunately his five year old daughter - _me_ \- heard him and immediately took that as a guide for life. Miracles don't exist, he said, and I believed him. For years I put work in front of everything. I had no friends, I didn't go out because who wants to be that one person eating alone, I stayed at home and moved on autopilot. But he was wrong. And I can _prove_ it. Standing in front of me is the most wonderful woman ever, and no she is not on the market, sorry guys my bad. She is my proof - Anne you are the proof that miracles exist. Because you are one."

Catherine smiled tearfully at her, and Anne was in tears as well.

"And obviously I love you, I mean if I didn't I would never have let you pick _green_ as the accent color."

Laughter echoed through the crowd, and Anne laughed as well a smile plastered on her face.

"Why do I feel like _everything's_ a competition with you?" She asked.

"It's only a competition if I'm winning."

The officiant continued with the ceremony and Catherine didn't hesitate to say the two words. Thankfully, neither did Anne. Catherine rushed forward and kissed her passionately, her arms wrapping around her waist. Anne kissed back, so fiercely, as if her kiss could portray just how happy she was, and how much she loved Catherine. When they broke apart they were both out of breath and their eyes remained shut.

"I love you Catalina Aragon."

"I love you too, Anne Aragon."

Anne giggled against Catherine, delighted at hearing her new name.

"I love it."

___________________

A few years later Catherine would meet two new miracles named Mary and Elizabeth.

It's unfortunate that those miracles inherited their mother's sense of chaos and destruction, because they give her hell.

But they give Anne hell too so it's okay.


End file.
